Just a Theorem
by fififolle
Summary: Rodney's cat misses him. Neighbour POV. Probably AU sadly. McKayNeighbour friendship. COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** Rising, Home

**A/N:** I know next to nothing about Fermat's Last Theorem, but I'm sure it would be close to McKay's heart. I know as little about cats.

**Summary:** Rodney's cat misses him. Neighbour POV. This is probably AU, sadly.

* * *

I guess I didn't realise how much Fermat would miss Rodney. 

I mean, I'd looked after Fermat before, lots of times. He's quite a big cat, and he eats enormous amounts, but easy enough to catsit. Rodney was often away, and I suppose I must have offered to look after Fermat at some point, because that's what happened all the time.

We've been neighbours for a few years, you see. He saw me moving in, and I think he took it upon himself to instruct me in the ways of the block, you know, garbage and other stuff. He used to shout instructions at me in the street, good grief!

I would have got a cat of my own, but I didn't really need to. Fermat came round to my place all the time. So I had Fermat when he was away. I've no idea why Rodney was with the Air Force; he said he was a physicist, what do they need them for? And he never said where he went. But Fermat and I always knew when he was back. He'd come by my apartment, whatever hour of day or night, usually because he needed coffee, or milk, but mostly chocolate. Why wait until morning when you had a perfectly good neighbour to swipe stuff off? Like he was entitled to it. Got on my nerves.

When he was home, I'd get back from work and find Rodney sitting on the bench in the park across the road. Fermat was always on his knee. I'd sit by them, and he'd launch into tirades about life, the universe, the usual. Fermat would take it all. I would leave fairly quickly.

This time, when Rodney left, it was different. He came to drop off Fermat, and then, as if an afterthought, said he didn't know when, or if, he would be back. He said I would know if the arrangement with Fermat was permanent if some Air Force personnel came and cleared his apartment! I didn't know what to say, I thought he was just being melodramatic. I mean, how much danger can a physicist be in, right? Anyway, I just told him not to worry, Fermat would be fine. Then I think he was trying to be light-hearted - ha! He said he would have stayed with me himself if I was blonde - what a jerk! I told him he was a pig, it was a good job I loved Fermat, and that I hoped he went straight to hell. Do you know, he gave me the strangest look, it was… well, it gave me the chills. Then he just mumbled his thanks, handed Fermat over and slunk off fast. Pig. I never even said goodbye.

But the weird thing is, I think Fermat knew something wasn't right. Even from the first day, he wasn't as settled as he usually was. It's been six months now, and he still looks at me now and again, as if to say, 'Do you think Rodney's OK?'

I suppose he really misses him. I don't know why, he was always fine other times. For example, when I looked after him before, he would sometimes be asleep for what seemed like days. But this time, he barely touched his basket. Just paced about, day and night. Drove me crazy. I had to put the basket in my room, that's helped.

Then I'd find Fermat across in the park, sitting on the bench, alone. Poor thing, he looked really miserable. He'd perk up when I'd give him his dinner early, though. Once or twice I swear he did it on purpose just so I'd do that.

As time's gone on, Fermat's got a little better. I just take him on my knee, and it calms him. Maybe Rodney was right, maybe he won't be back. I won't have to suffer his sarcasm. I won't have to sew on his buttons. _I can't believe I did that._ I won't need to crawl out of bed to lend him coffee.

Funny… I guess I didn't realise how much I would miss Rodney, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank You to my eleven lovely reviewers for Just a Theorem. Really my best bunch of reviews ever I think! That fic has been around as a one-shot for four months, but you guys inspired me and I seem to have come up with this continuation. This is for Admiral Lily, NenyaVilyaNenya, and Klenotka.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Knocking. I could hear knocking. I was asleep, wasn't I? Suddenly, I was awake, my eyes wide with realisation. Morse code! It couldn't be…could it? I stopped my breathing for a moment to listen, head raised off the pillow just a fraction, my body frozen as I strained to hear the noise again.

Someone was knocking, or rather thumping, quietly on my front door. Just as he used to do. Just as he did whenever he was back. Just as he did when he wanted my attention. I carefully followed the rhythm.

…thump…thump…thump, thump…thump…then silence. Yes. MCKAY. His call sign. His way of telling me it wasn't an axe murderer at my door at two in the morning. I rolled over and looked at the clock. OK, it was three in the morning. But who's counting?

In a flash, I was wrapped in my robe and peeking round the door.

"Rodney?" When I saw his face I wasn't sure if I would laugh or cry.

"Hi. Ah, Rodney here. I'm back. I'm not dead. Ah, any chance of some coffee?" His crooked smile tried to light up the hallway.

Ignoring his typically bizarre way of talking, I slipped back the chain, and let him in. Even after a year, he didn't need an invitation. I quietly closed the door after him and turned around.

We stood there, looking at each other, a little awkwardly. His head bowed a little, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you, know, for what I said, you know, when I left…I just wanted to see Fermat…"

I leaned over and patted his arm. "Rodney, you wouldn't have stayed even if I was blonde. Anyway, Fermat really missed you, you know. He's actually sleeping. That is what all normal creatures ought to be doing at this hour. Em, do you really want coffee?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a white and brown blur streaking towards him. Fermat leapt straight up at McKay, who caught him deftly. The true owner buried his face in the soft fur.

It was clear there was some sort of moment happening there, so I left them to it, and retreated to the kitchen to put the kettle on. I busied myself with mugs and spoons, and hunted out the special chocolate stash. I still had it, just in case - had to replace it now and again, that was a tough job.

The steam was billowing towards the ceiling when Rodney appeared, stroking Fermat who was still in his arms.

"Thanks. For looking after him. It means a lot to me." He was quiet, and sincere.

I couldn't have imagined Rodney thanking me for anything. It was quite a pleasant experience, but weird. "No problem, Rodney. We knew you wouldn't be back anytime soon you know, Fermat and I. In fact, I'm not sure we ever expected to see you again. I know you said that, but, well, I didn't actually believe you when you said it. Why would I? But Fermat knew." I was rambling, and I couldn't stop. I stirred the coffee frantically.

Rodney stepped forward and rescued his mug of coffee before it was swallowed by it's own vortex.

"I know. I'm sorry." He seemed to understand. I wasn't sure I did.

"Are you back for good?"

"No. Only a few days."

I sighed. That poor cat. "Oh. OK. Rodney…I'd appreciate it if you didn't take Fermat to your apartment while you're here. It might unsettle him. Please, you're welcome to see him here…"

Rodney nodded his head slowly. I could tell his sadness was from the realisation that he wasn't going to be with Fermat long, not that I was virtually forbidding him to take Fermat away. He mumbled, "I understand. I'd appreciate spending some time with him. Sorry. I don't mean to be trouble."

I smiled. "I don't think you ever did, Rodney. You just always turn out that way naturally." He gave me that funny look again. This time, it didn't give me the chills, it was actually quite funny. Seeing my amusement, he looked hurt, his mouth turned down.

We sat at the table with our coffee and chocolate, Fermat weaving his way around our legs. It seemed so familiar, yet from a distant era. I could see Rodney glancing at me, as if to check I was real, that he was really back. He couldn't tell me where he'd been, but he had changed. I can't put my finger on it, but he reminded me of the young air force recruits I would see in the clinic. When they join up, they're all bluster and bravado, then when you see them after a couple of years, they've lost the fake edge, the bravado has turned to bravery, the bluster to true lustre. How they did it to a physicist I'm not sure, and I didn't ask.

Rodney suddenly looked really tired, and I felt like I needed to offer.

"Rodney, you can stay. I need to get a couple more hours sleep, I've got work tomorrow. You can take the couch, I'm sure Fermat would love to have you close by."

As if in affirmation, Fermat jumped into Rodney's lap. I think he sensed him straighten up a little and there was space between him and the table.

He seemed to hesitate, but I knew what he would say. What he would never have said a year ago. "Ah, thanks. Maybe I will. If you really don't mind…of course you don't, or you wouldn't have said…" He watched me nodding, and added, "OK, thanks, I will."

We busied ourselves with the logistics of the pillow and blanket, the bathroom visits, the goodnights. Then he was with Fermat on the couch, and I was curled up in my bed. Thing is, I couldn't drop off to sleep. I opened one eye, and looked at the empty basket on the floor, the absence of cat snores was almost deafening. Damn Rodney to hell. Again.

* * *

A/N: I've a terrible feeling there's a little more to come sometime.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**The reference to really big books is a nod to a brilliant fic by Len called Ordinary Days.

Also apologies for continuing to spell the British way. Can't bring myself to skip letters, sorry. Maybe she's British…

This chapter is less impartial, but I hope you enjoy it.

She will determinedly remain nameless, Vilya, as to give her a name would push her a bit far into bring-your-own-Mary-Sue territory :D

I made up the name myself, Duchess67, I am fairly certain there is no canon name for the cat, but I could be wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I knocked the alarm off and got out of bed. I tamed my hair to wake up, recalling the unbelievable appearance of my long-lost neighbour in the night. Well, I had a full list this morning, and the senior physiotherapists meeting after lunch, so I couldn't hang around to do any catching up.

I opened my bedroom door quietly, and peered across at the couch. He was still asleep, lying on his back, with the blanket draped over him and Fermat curled up on his chest. His left leg was dangling down over the edge of the couch. I could see his tibialis anterior practically shouting at me. Rodney had been working hard, not working out though. Looked like someone was keeping him on his toes, not behind a lab bench. It looked great, to be honest, so I shut my eyes. I wished I hadn't let him stay.

I made it to the bathroom, and the horrific words of my friend from a couple of months back were haunting me as I washed and dressed.

_How was the date with Rob?_

_Oh, you know, fair._

_Are you going to see him again?_

_I don't think so._

_Why not?_

_He just… the conversation was so…boring. He should have just stamped stupid on his forehead and be done._

_Not everyone can have multiple PhD's like your old neighbour. Get over it._

That had left me speechless all right. I left a set of spare keys on the kitchen table, and a note. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back at about 4pm."

I sneaked towards the door, trying not to stare at his flexor carpi ulnaris. He always did look like he carried really big books on a regular basis. I let myself out quietly, trying not to think about fine motor control.

A couple of times during the day I did wonder what Fermat and Rodney were up to. Rodney used to watch a lot of television, and maybe they went and sat on the bench. Maybe he had better stuff to do than hang around my apartment with his cat.

I let myself in, wondering if he would be there. I was annoyed with myself for hoping he was.

"Rodney?" I heard some noise in the kitchen, and headed through.

"In here! How was work?" He sounded happy.

"Fine…" I could see Rodney had indeed made himself at home. Granted, he did appear to be tidying up and starting to wash the dishes. Fermat was licking his paws, sitting right at Rodney's feet.

"I'm still here, I hope that's OK. I don't think Fermat would have let me go even if I'd wanted."

"That's OK. Like I said, he really missed you." I sat down at the table, and propped up my head with my arm.

I told him about Fermat's strange behaviour, but tried to reassure him that Fermat was OK really, as it obviously was hard for Rodney to take. He scrubbed at a plate, bubbles all over his hands.

"Funny, I thought I wouldn't be missed at all."

I paused for thought. Should I say anything? He was leaving again. Was it fair to tell him? No, but it wasn't fair on me either.

"I think _I _missed you Rodney."

He turned his head, blinked at me, eyebrows raised. He dropped his mouth and did a great impression of a fish.

I helped him out, nothing new there. "I know, crazy, isn't it? But I did. So there you go."

"Missed me? 'Think about you all the time' missed me, or 'no-one to fix my laptop' missed me?"

I laughed. He was drying his hands and sitting opposite me now. I shook my head. "Damn it, Rodney, I don't know. I just…missed you." Fermat jumped into Rodney's lap, and he stroked the cat thoughtfully.

Then Rodney looked up at me with his damn blue eyes. "I'm learning not to wish that no-one cared about me, so that they wouldn't get hurt when I'm gone. I'm glad you missed me, not just for my ego, but, well, OK, it's good for my ego." I could tell he had more, he had other things he was learning, other things he needed to tell me, it was just that he didn't know how to do it. It was weird enough hearing all that stuff from Rodney, but I was grateful for the little speech.

I stood up, "Well, that's that. Can't be helped. Coffee?"

He nodded, and I got on it. It was an awkward silence, and it seemed to last an eternity, as I made the drinks. As I slipped back into my chair, Fermat leapt down and came under the table, forcing his way onto my lap. I smiled.

"See? We might have missed you, but Fermat knows who's going to feed him next week!"

He chuckled, and relaxed a little. It was so hard to watch, knowing he had to go. I think he sensed the mood.

"I don't think I'll be away quite so long this time. I might get home every few months, if things aren't too crazy. But…are you still OK to keep Fermat for me? I think it might be a permanent arrangement, if you can…"

My head hurt. I wanted to shout at him. Did he think that was going to make things better that he would still be around every few months? Would I never be free of him? Stay if he was going to stay, or just disappear so I could get on with my life.

"Sure, sure, Rodney. You know I'll just carry on as if Fermat was my own." Damn. Damn. Damn.

Rodney told me about his friends over dinner. We deliberately avoided any talk of him leaving, or about how I'd missed him. He sounded very content with his current work colleagues, although whatever they were working on, it sounded like they had a tough time. No wonder he had learned a lot.

It was a pleasant evening, but it got late, and I was getting tired. Rodney had mentioned he was going to be interviewing tomorrow, and the next day, and then he would be leaving after the weekend. I asked him if he wanted to stay again, that Fermat would want him to.

He looked at me anxiously. "I'd like to stay. I know you don't want me to take Fermat. But…are you sure it's OK? I don't want to make it awkward for you…"

"I did that, Rodney. It's too late now. Really, it's fine. You're welcome to stay, every night, all weekend, until you disappear again." I couldn't hide the bitterness that laced the last few words, or the tears in my eyes. I got up from the couch and went to get ready for bed. If he'd had any sense he would have left, but he didn't. He just kept out of my way, and he and Fermat slept soundly as they had the night before.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! I swear I don't know where this is going. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

All you lovely reviewers are brilliant! Thanks so much.

Oh hey, SerinaKat, what a great plot. I'm afraid I'm not good enough to cover such an awesome turn of events, although I may muse on it endlessly!

Dr Dredd and Erisinia – would be kinda nice, but I can't handle another twelve year fic ;-) so not here!

Sorry, forgot to glossary these from Chapter 3. I'm sure you got them anyway…

tibialis anterior – a muscle on the front of the shin

flexor carpi ulnaris – a muscle on the forearm

Thanks to ellex for the unwitting inspiration for part of this chapter. :D

**Spoilers:** Continued spoilers for Home.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I woke, I remembered how the previous evening had ended. I had made a complete idiot of myself. I didn't want to open my eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Maybe I could hide in here all day. I groaned, and leaned over to put the alarm off before it came on. Busy day of out-patients that would not be pleased if I didn't turn up. Not to mention the irate manager. With a deep breath, I got up and prepared to face the more immediate music.

With the door open a crack I could see the couch – no Rodney. I turned my head to check the clock. Seven o'clock. Oh, he was going to be interviewing, wasn't he? Fermat was still on the couch, very cosy on the blanket. There was a bit of clatter from the kitchen. I guess he was still here then. I made it to the bathroom and back to get washed and dressed without trouble, but now I needed breakfast.

There was coffee, juice, muffins, eggs, all laid out on the table. Rodney was grabbing cutlery from the drawer. He was all decked out in his uniform gear that he'd arrived in. Looked great. So did the food.

"Oh, good, you're up. Breakfast?" He was tentative, his expression a little uncertain.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks. This looks great. Sorry…you know…just ignore me…I was just tired…" I waved my hand randomly.

"Sure. No problem." He looked a little relieved, and sat down. He tucked in breezily. "I'm getting picked up soon. I wasn't sure…"

I got it. "It's OK, Rodney. You can come and go as you please. Fermat would never forgive me if you didn't. And I still think…"

"I agree," he interrupted, "He needs to stay here. I'll be gone in a few days." He kept his eyes down and put another forkful in his mouth.

We finished breakfast, and cleared away together. A car horn sounded outside.

"That'll be my ride. I'd better…I'll see you later?" He'd become a little edgy again.

"I'll be here. What time are you going to be….back?" I'd almost said home. Idiot.

"Oh, maybe six, seven. I'll eat at the base." He was almost wringing his hands now.

"Oh. OK. No problem. See you later then, you'd better go…" I almost shoved him out the door, closing it hard after he'd gone. I just needed a day to get my head straight. One day, that's all. Fermat trotted up to my feet and rubbed his side across my leg. Purring, he took up guard a few feet away and began to lick his paw. I appreciated the gesture.

0o0o0

Rodney looked so tired as he stepped through the door. He flopped onto the couch, groaning and rubbing his head with one hand. I was pleased at my neighbourly reaction. Sympathy, but not to distraction.

"Did you have any idea the world was so devoid of intelligent life?" He bemoaned.

I grinned. "I was beginning to think that myself! Good day, then?"

"Ugh. I hope tomorrow is more fruitful. I'm not going to employ anyone just because they have enough letters after their name!"

I wondered what kind of intelligence he was talking about, in that case.

Then a crash from the kitchen caught my attention. I hurried through, Rodney hard on my heels. We scanned the kitchen from the doorway. Fermat had managed to flip his bowl upside down, and was scratching at the cupboard door, the one where his food was kept.

"Neat trick, Fermat!" Congratulated Rodney. "He never did that with me!"

"You probably fed him as much as you do yourself." I countered, righting the bowl, and moving Fermat from the cupboard.

Rodney gave me his best hurt look. "He wants his dinner early, then?"

"Yes. I rarely give in. But he works on the principal that it doesn't do any harm to ask." I stood determinedly in front of the cupboard as Fermat mewed around my feet.

Rodney shuffled and I could see him swallow hard.

"Er. I wonder…Would you go out with me at the weekend?" He looked up at me, his head held down, hands deep in pockets.

I had to smile. Nice try. Didn't do any harm to ask, right? And I was right, one day to get straight.

"It's not like I don't want to, Rodney. I think I would like to, actually. But I can't. We can't. You know we can't."

He nodded, glumly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…I just don't think I've ever had such a good chance before." He was teasing me now, damn lopsided smile making fun of me.

"Not fair!" I turned around and opened the cupboard, bent down to get the cat bowl, and proceeded to fill it. Fermat got very excited.

"Hey!" Rodney protested. "He's gets fed, but I don't get a date?"

I gave Rodney a raised eyebrow.

"OK. I get it. I need to work on my charm, right?"

"Don't worry, Rodney. Someone will get to take full advantage of your charm, when the time is right. Probably some gushing redhead with a high error tolerance."

He had a strange semi-hurt look, mixed with a wistful wondering. I shook my head. He clearly hadn't missed me as much as I figured I'd missed him, then.

"Sorry. Bit harsh. But I guess you and me will only ever happen in some dream." I said softly.

He seemed to snap back in an instant. I'm sure he muttered, "Tried that. Never quite made it." I didn't ask for clarification.

A familiar routine was pursued, Rodney making the couch habitable for the night. The atmosphere was much warmer, quite comfortable. I wanted it to last. I left the door open a crack so I could hear Fermat sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you still like. Maybe the goodbye scene next, to finish off? It can never be, can it? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Thank you to the reviewers who gave me the ideas that fuelled this final chapter. I'll tell you who at the end! I hope they don't mind, and I hope you all like it.

Every one of your reviews has been eagerly read a million times – thanks everyone! Very, very, encouraging!

Abductors digiti minimi – the hand muscles running down the side of your hand towards the little finger.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

There were some great moments that weekend. I mean, I'd offered to let him have his space, but he'd looked quite disappointed, and persuaded me to stay. I have to say it was a bit weird, like an extended slumber party with a fairly grumpy hypochondriac. But there _were_ some great moments. The three of us watched movies and spent a lot of time on the couch. The two of us ate chocolate, drank red wine, and cooked together.

We went across the street and sat on the bench for old times sake – it was so cold we had to huddle under the picnic rug, but it had to be done. Fermat purred so loudly I thought he was going to explode! I think sitting there triggered something in Rodney. He told me about his friend Peter who had been killed in an accident. For a horrible moment I thought he would cry, but he kept it together. I didn't want to think about what might happen to Rodney.

Once, as we slouched on the couch, and Fermat was dozing in his lap, he told me he was going to look up his sister next time he was back. That would be a big thing for Rodney. In the spirit of sharing, I told him I'd realised I'd been comparing every date to him for the past twelve months. That had raised a smile! He gave me some great tips to weed out the brains from the bores. I assured him he could make a good impression if he tried a bit harder. That did not raise a smile.

He knew he would have to leave early on Monday morning. We were both up hours before we should have been, and drank coffee in the kitchen, waiting for the sun to rise, and the day to take him away.

A shrill sound pierced the sombre atmosphere. Rodney jerked to his feet, dashing into the lounge.

"That's my 'phone!" He explained, as he rummaged about in his bag. He managed to answer the call.

"What do you mean, where the hell am I?" Rodney spluttered. There was a pause as he listened.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Em, actually, I'm not there." He seemed to have genuinely failed to realise that whoever was collecting him would go to his apartment and not mine. Today's driver must have gone to his door, not just waited in the street and blasted the horn like the other day. I heard him tell the caller how to get up here.

He flipped his 'phone closed. He was muttering again, "Crap. John's coming for me." Then he seemed to realise it was time to go. He looked at me. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I hate goodbyes." I said.

"I guessed. You didn't bother last time." His teasing smile was enough to show he took the blame. "I'd better say goodbye to Fermat," he said, and went and gave the cat a huge cuddle, ruffling his fur the way Fermat would only take from Rodney.

He put Fermat back on the couch and came across to me, where I stood at the kitchen door, mug in hand. He took the mug from me and laid it down on the counter. Taking my hands in his, he looked me right in the eye.

"Are you going to be OK?" He asked. I could feel his thumbs on my abductors digiti minimi, rubbing them gently.

In his eyes I could see his worry that leaving was going to cause me pain. In a way, he was right, but I knew it would not be as deeply as it might have been under other circumstances. I needed to give him a truthful answer, I owed him that.

"Yes. I really think I will be. Don't worry about Fermat and me… I want you to write me, if you can." I gave him a hopeful look.

He looked relieved and pleased. "Well, I'll try. It might be possible…"

"I want to hear how you get on with that redhead!" I joked.

"I don't really think anyone…" his pessimism was interrupted by the sound of my doorbell.

Pulling my robe tightly around myself, I opened the door. A slim man with beautiful features and a shock of dark hair gave me the most winning smile. He looked behind me to spy Rodney getting his bag closed.

"Please, come in." I offered, and stood aside to let 'John' in.

Rodney waved one arm towards us and offered meagre introductions. I swear he was embarrassed, as he concentrated on the bag zipper.

John now had the biggest grin on his face. I knew his type, cheeky flyboy. Or at least, he seemed that way, but Rodney had mentioned him as one of his friends, and Rodney would not normally tolerate that type. John's eyebrows were well raised, studying my apartment to gain any pertinent clues as to Rodney's activities. He kept giving me charming and encouraging glances, to see if I would offer any telling pleasantries. I stayed silent, small smile on my lips.

Rodney finally got his bag sorted and made towards the door. Pausing, he turned around and gave me a very mixed look. Sad, happy, confused, all at once.

"Thank you." He said simply. John seemed quite disappointed, so I decided to make the effort.

I stepped forward, and put my arms around Rodney's neck. "Thank _you_, for the most wonderful weekend, " I said in the most sultry voice I could muster. I pulled him in for a full kiss, despite his look of horror. He didn't fight me, as my hand caressed the back of his head, and the kiss deepened. When I thought it would be enough, I pulled away a little, but whispered into his ear, "I mean it. Thank you. Just be safe."

As we stepped apart, and so John wouldn't see, I winked at him, with a big smile. He gave me a big smile back, looking a little abashed. He composed himself, before turning to leave with his friend.

John's face was a picture. Amusement and disbelief in his eyes, he seemed to study Rodney very closely as they left. Rodney merely gave a wave as they set off down the hall, and I waved back.

As I went in and closed the door, I knew that Rodney would deny everything to his friend. Truth to Rodney was very important, or at least his version of the truth. And I knew that I'd done enough for John to be at least curious, and possibly dismissive of Rodney's protestations. I was glad.

Leaning against the door, I watched Fermat stalk up to me and pause a little ways from my feet, ready to pounce. I opened my arms, and he leapt. Hugging him close, I put my face in his fur. As he dropped down, I couldn't help grinning. Rodney would be fine, and so would we.

-

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, many thanks to NenyaVilyaNenya, and also dragonfairymaiden and Serina Kat, who all came up trumps! I hate sad endings, couldn't bear to write one!

Thank you everyone for reading.

That's all folks!


End file.
